<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings by Ale_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541761">Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san'>Ale_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would someone live without feelings?</p><p>Maybe a really strong shock from an event can let you without tears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! My name is Ale!</p><p>A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash.</p><p>He just stared...</p><p>...at those dead corpses.</p><p>[ . . . ]</p><p>So stupid, so, so stupid.</p><p>Just a familiar trip with mom and dad in a car.</p><p>Some oil in the road.</p><p>And it just happened.</p><p>Crash.</p><p>The man just managed to try to save their son, but killing himself and his wife.</p><p>The little kid with all the strength he could manage got them out of the car, like if they were seated, now in the road.</p><p>His mind was blank, just staring at the now, dead corpses.</p><p>He knew it, just by seeing you could tell they weren't alive anymore.</p><p>And he couldn't even process it, he really knew it.</p><p>And Lack-Two didn't even move, just looking at them, waiting for a miracle to happen and look at his parents moving again.</p><p>[ ... ]</p><p>The hours passed by, a curious person who saw the crashed car tried to get near to see what happened, noticing a child seated in front of those who (he could guess) got hurt, but the little kid didn't look injured, so he tried to call him.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Lack-Two moved his head gazing at the person.</p><p>It felt like a dead stare.</p><p>His soul was scared by those deep and black eyes from a little child.</p><p>[ ... ]</p><p>Sirens.</p><p>The police arrived.</p><p>Lack-Two got separated from his parents, never stopping looking at them, but he didn't struggle the hand of the police getting him away.</p><p>He just walked.</p><p>They were cautious about him, he didn't even cry, he didn't talk, he never said a word.</p><p>He answered every question about the accident, but nothing else.</p><p>He didn't even ask for food.</p><p>It was like a living dead.</p><p>He kept quiet when he got asked about any other familiars, it looked like his family wasn't in good terms with him.</p><p>And how could they? It made sense, his parents were in a rebellious relationship which wasn't accepted by his familiars.</p><p>He passed the time looking outside, when something occured.</p><p>It looked like a guy with a uniform was trying to steal a pokémon from a little girl, and since it was the big city, no one would see her, since everyone was in their own world.</p><p>« Think, react. They are stronger than you, it doesn't matter if you get hurt, but it would be pointless if it didn't help. »</p><p>He spotted a lost self-defense alarm and ran in front of the little girl, both of them were confused, and before the man with a “P” could even move, he didn't even blink and pressed the button, making the alarm sound and the whole crowd, including the near police, react and look at them.</p><p>The man got scared and ran away before anyone could get him, but the girl and the pokémon ended up getting saved from being stole.</p><p>The fuss ended and he was once again at the police station.</p><p>“Why did you do that?”</p><p>“Because you wasn't doing your job. Weren't you looking for guys with those uniforms?”</p><p>He had guts to talk to him like that.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Lack-Two pointed at the paper in the  desk, it was a police report about a family who got stole a purrloin some days ago.</p><p>“Did you help her because it was a job?"</p><p>“Yeah... Why else would I?”</p><p>They flinched, it didn't feel like you could do any more questions.</p><p>But without a doubt, no normal kid would have gone to save a stranger so confidently.</p><p>He had nothing to lose, anyway.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe they could adopt him and train him to be part of the team.</p><p>They didn't know he would be as fast to be their superior in so little time.</p><p>[ ... ] </p><p>Time flied away, but the shock of seeing his parents die in front of him never went away.</p><p>It felt like they took his feelings with him.</p><p>And somehow, had to learn all the way of everything once again.</p><p>"Interpol superintendent, codename Black 2. Known as Lack-Two here at this school.</p><p>And I'm your superior, Looker!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically: Lack-Two gets shocked from the death of his parents, losing his feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>